marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Theodore Altman (Earth-616)
Many people think that Teddy is part Skrull * Moving on from previous correct comment about Teddy been a skrull ( Yay me for been correct ;) ) i also have a suspician that Teddys dad is the Kree super hero Captain Marvel. Why the Name Hulking? Teddy is a Skrull/Kree hybrid. He has superstrength, endurance, shapeshifting, and a healing factor. Now, I know that he originally made himself look like a mini-Hulk for posey reasons (just as young Kang pretended to be an Iron Man inspired hero). So, why has Teddy stuck with the Hulk theme? He has absolutely no relation to the Hulk. He should be going by Marvel Boy, or Captain Mar Vell the second or something. Why is Teddy taking after the Hulk instead of fashioning himself after his own heritage? Note: This is not an uncommon mistake with the Young Avengers. Patriot: Styled after his grandfather, the black Captain America Wiccan: Styled after his mother, Scarlet Witch Speed: Styled after his uncle, Quicksilver Vision: He's the Vision Stature: Styled after her father, Ant Man II These all make sense. The following do not. Iron Lad: Styled after someone he has no relation to, other than posessing armor Hawkeye: Styled after someone she has no relation to, other than using similar weapon Hulking: Styled after someone he has no relation to at all :Iron Lad was Iron Lad because his armor was similar to Iron Man's. He's a young Kang, so he's certainly not going to call himself Kang. Hawkeye is Hawkeye because she took on the weapons of Hawkeye and Mockingbird, and was later given the okay to use the name by Clint Barton. Hulkling was Hulkling because of the form he initially took and has stuck with it. The only member to change their name was Wiccan, and that was because of the potential jokes he feared people would make if he'd stuck with Asgardian, not because of the Scarlet Witch (and, if you notice his costume, especially early on, it bore a faint resemblance to Thor's). Hulkling had the alias BEFORE he had any clue as to his heritage and he just didn't feel the need to change it, apparently. :--GrnMarvl14 18:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I know this thread is old, but also the original four Young Avengers fashioned themselves after the four (arguably) most notable Avengers: Patriot after Captain America, Iron Lad after Iron Man, Hulkling after Hulk, and Asgardian (later Wiccan) after Thor. Patriot is the only one who has even a faint connection to his counterpart. ::Also, in YA #6, while discussing codenames Billy mentions that Hulkling chose that name because he is part Hulk and part changeling. ::--Gipdac (talk) 23:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Mar-Vell powers Why doesn't Hulkling have more of Captain Marvel's powers? He has the super-strength, but why not the energy projection, self propelled flight (without wings), or cosmic awareness? --Gipdac (talk) 23:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Engagement to Wiccan When did they become engaged? I can't find any source for them being anything beyond boyfriends, and there is no citation on the page. --Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 15:49, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :The infobox citates . I checked the issue and a piece of dialogue could be interpreted as Teddy proposing to Billy. :Billy: Are you breaking up with me? :Teddy: And give you yet another reason to sit in the dark doing nothing? Sorry, Kaplan. You're stuck with me. Til death do us part. :Billy: Teddy Altman... Did you just propose to me? :Teddy: Depends. Are you gonna get off your butt and do something? --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 16:38, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::That doesn't seem like confirmation... should it be changed? Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 19:32, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::If you feel it's appropriate, I have no objections. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:05, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I do. He got off his ass and did something. He confirmed the proposal. The only positive judge, though, if whether they refer to each other as fiancee in any comics since then. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 23:10, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'd say change it to single. In , Hulkling seems genuinely surprised when Captain America tells King Hulk that Demiurge is not his husband. -- Annabell (talk) 23:22, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Wouldn't that mean that he was his husband in 616? Or that he thought she was talking about Wiccan and so thought she meant his husband when she was referring to Demiurge? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 00:21, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Also in , K'kyy refers to Billy as "the prince consort" to Teddy, and I would assume that he would be something else if they were engaged. (although I don't know to what extent K'kyy knows of their relationship). Also, the narration reffers to Billy as "boyfriend in (here). Also, here is the panel Annabell was referencing. --Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 01:15, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::My interpretation was that Teddy was balking at the notion of Billy being his future self's husband as that's clearly not the case in their present relationship. -- Annabell (talk) 01:21, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::That makes sense. I'm going to change it Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 01:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Skymarauder: "Dating" is a category, yes, but it is not a marital status. If you look at the pages of characters in that category, you can see that the "marital status" section of their character templates still read "Single." Valid options for marital status include "Married," "Single," "Engaged," "Divorced," "Widowed," and "Separated." --Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 04:47, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hufflepuffgirl28 is correct, I've started a policy discussion about hopefully removing the autogeneration of incorrect categories from nonexistent marital statuses in favor of hopefully the autogeneration of something like "Category:Marital Statuses Needing Correction". -- Annabell (talk) 05:54, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Update: confirms them as engaged. They talk about wedding plans etc. It's still unclear when exactly they became engaged, it could have been in like was originally thought.--Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 21:47, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Move Given the recent update to naming conventions that allows character pages to be named after the character's most used and most recognizable name (i.e. Bruce Banner (Earth-616) not "Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616)"), I think it be appropriate to rename this page "Theodore Altman (Earth-616)" --Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 05:19, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I really think that's appropriate too. Teddy/Theodore was always his main, I guess legal, and social name, it should actually be used even before that. CaptainWiccan (talk) 21:13, June 16, 2016 (UTC)